


Together

by BigShipper



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigShipper/pseuds/BigShipper
Summary: No había tantos fanfics de Maya y Carina así que quise contribuir un pocoSolo veremos los altos y bajos de ellas y como se desarrolla su relaciónEste es mi primer fanfic, se amable por favor
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola:) este primer capitulo es solo para entender en que punto de la historia se encuentran, solo el primer capitulo!  
> espero y te guste

Mudarse se podría decir que era fácil, Maya sin duda preferiría ayudar en las mudanzas.

Algo que no iba a ser fácil era sanar su relación con Carina, sabía que tomaría mucho esfuerzo de su parte el que Carina confiara en ella de nuevo, no era que no estuviera dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para sanar su relación, es que tenia miedo de no poder lograr que Carina se quedara con ella, tenía miedo que a pesar de sus esfuerzos Carina no la pueda perdonar del todo, así que estaba dispuesta dar todo de ella, estaba dispuesta a tratar de convencerla todos los días de volver a confiar en Maya.

Tenía un plan.

Bien. Solo tenía el inicio del plan: _PLAN “GANAR LA CONFIANZA DE CARINA (DE NUEVO)”_

Paso N°1: Pedirle una segunda oportunidad a Carina

Está bien, podía tachar eso de la lista, gracias a dios Carina también la ama, así que obtuvo esa segunda oportunidad, sabía que no con un lo siento y te amo estaba todo resuelto, pero por algo tenía que empezar, si le hubieran dicho unos años atrás que le lloraría a una mujer se hubiera reído en sus caras, pero solo siendo sincera con sus sentimientos Carina la acepto de nuevo, de vez en cuando decirles a las personas mas importantes que las amas no está mal. **(Siendo sinceros quien no iba a amar a esa hermosa italiana, era inevitable)**

Paso N°2: Estar más cerca de Carina

Debemos aclarar que se refería a pasar mas tiempo de convivencia como en citas y salidas muy románticas, no es su culpa que una pandemia pegara en todo el mundo, así que un giro de sus palabras pedirle a Carina que se mudara y pasara una pandemia con ella se podía tomar como valido, no es que solo quisiera pasar la pandemia con ella, sino que de verdad quería mudarse con Carina, tenía que hacerle ver que estaba realmente comprometida en su relación con ella, mudarse no iba a ser fácil pero estaba dispuesta a ese proceso, tenía que cumplir su plan **(eso y el hecho que no podía dejar de parecer una adolescente enamorada extrañando a su novia que se fue a un internado, ella sin duda era un desastres de suspiros por Carina)**

Paso N°3: (odia admitirlo) Ir a terapia

No es que lo odie como tal, es solo que se siente avergonzada, se había convencido tanto que la manera en la que la trataba su papá era para hacerla mejorar. Ponerse una venda por tantos años y de repente admitir que era un trato abusivo, un golpe fuerte. Su mamá trato de abrirle los ojos y luego estaba su hermosa novia con su hermosa cara preocupada tratando de ayudarla a entender, no funciono.

En ese incendio, cuando pensaba que su papá estaba ahí como su apoyo, cuando el solo la volvió a tratar como una adolescente inexperta, cuando él la maltrato de esa manera, enfrente de la gente, de sus compañeros y gritándole de esa manera, su padre tuvo que llegar al abuso físico para que ella aceptara que toda su vida fue de abusos por parte de él, solo después de eso pudo darse cuenta que había perdido a Carina, solo así se dio cuenta que sus pensamientos de suicidio no eran buenos, no era motivación, no era una vía de escape, era el abuso de su padre manifestándose aun después de ser alguien fuera de él.

Admitiendo todo eso, la terapia era algo que ella quería y necesitaba, Carina era su apoyo, pero no pensaba volver arruinar su relación ignorando el hecho que necesitaba ayuda profesional. La terapia era algo que tenía que hacer.

Paso N°4: **(Ella aun no lo tiene)**

Les dije que solo tenía el inicio de un plan, no el mejor, pero aun así era la parte de un plan.

Así es como nos encontramos en este momento, dejando a Carina reacomodando su cocina mientras ella estaba en su cuarto con su terapeuta, si le preguntaban era raro hacer esto de la terapia online.

“¿Algo más que quieras decir Maya?”

“Creo que es todo lo que tengo por decir hoy”

“Bien, recuerda de escribir como te dije, creo que será bueno empezar con eso la próxima sesión.”

“De acuerdo doc”

Salir de terapia era raro, no solo por que con “salir” me refiero a salir del cuarto, también el que Carina sepa que acabo de terminar de hablar sobre mi papá. Es tan raro, esta pandemia solo pone más raras las cosas.

Maya trato de ya no pensar tanto en eso, quería concentrarse en su hermosa novia, cuya novia que estaba murmurando algo en italiano.

Diablos ella debía aprender italiano pronto.

“¿Algo de nuestra cocina te está molestando?” Maya inclinó la cabeza aun lado sonriéndole

“¿Por qué tendrías pesas de ejercicio en la cocina? Bella esto es una cocina, no un almacén de ejercicio. Y me juzgaste a mí por traer una caja de vinos” Carina agito las pesas en mi cara para remarcar su punto.

“Babe ya te dije que no te estaba juzgando, solo no había visto a una persona tener tantos vinos blancos” Me acerque para abrazarla por la cintura y ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello

“Soy italiana, no te metas con el vino” Sonriendo se acerco a mi hasta que me beso, un hermoso beso entre sonrisas, pesas, vino y muchas cajas de mudanza. “Dijiste _nuestra_ cocina”

“Acostúmbrate a escucharlo porque ahora es _nuestro_ departamento” Le susurre aun cerca de sus labios

“ _ **Ti amo bella**_ ”

“También te amo” La besé mientras nos dirigí a nuestra habitación “Que te parece si estrenamos nuestra cama”

“ _ **mi sembra perfetto**_ ”

Y ahí, en medio de besos apasionados, nuestros cuerpos desnudos, cubiertas de sabanas, en nuestra cama y con Carina entre mis brazos me di cuenta que estaba tan feliz de tenerla de vuelta, Carina me hacia feliz y no iba a renunciar tan fácil a ella, no iba rendirme tan fácil a lo que estaba construyendo con Carina.


	2. Capitulo 2

Maya tenia una rutina, no importa si era en su casa o la estación donde dormía, ella se levantaba a las 5:30 am y hacia sus ejercicios, le gustaba su rutina, tenía que tener algo a que aferrarse.

Ahora esa rutina no le importaba en los mas mínimo, no cuando se despertó y vio a Carina entre sus brazos, se veía hermosa aun con su cabello revuelto y roncando suavemente, sin duda dejaría su aburrida rutina y la cambiaría por despertarse de esta manera. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo apreciando a su novia dormir hasta que la alarma de Carina sonó

“ _Buongiorno bella, quanto tempo mi hai visto dormire_?” Me dijo mientras salía de mis brazos y se estiraba

“ok, voy a dejar que te despiertes bien del todo porque me perdiste luego del bella”

“Dije que por cuanto tiempo me viste dormir, eres acaso un a acosador y hasta ahora me voy dando cuenta” Carina se puso arriba mío mientras me sonreía

“Solo estaba admirando lo hermosa que te vez durmiendo” Le dije mientras observaba como se sonrojaba

“¡Basta! Eres una mentirosa, debo verme terrible durmiendo”

“Creo que te vez absolutamente hermosa durmiendo, roncas de una manera muy tierna” Tenia una sonrisa tan grande de solo tenerla arriba mío y recién despierta

“¡Yo no ronco!”

Maya asintió “Si, si es algo así como...” imitó el ronquido de Carina tratando que sonara suave.

Carina se mordió el labio “Ven acá” agarró a Maya de los hombros y se inclinó a besarla.

Luego de una sesión de besos tiernos se tuvieron que levantar para arreglarse e ir a sus respectivos trabajos, Carina tenia un turno de 12 horas y después de eso estaba mas que dispuesta a disfrutar sus días de descanso en su departamento con su novia.

Los bomberos sin duda tenían que pasar mas tiempo en la estación, los turnos tan largos lejos de Carina iban a ser una tortura, pero Maya sabia que su novia también tenia un turno largo, esta vez no le importo pasar tanto tiempo en la estación si eso significa que al final de su turno iba a encontrar a Carina en el departamento.

Maya estuvo lista antes que Carina. Se dispuso a prepararles el desayuno, no entendía como el solo hacerle el desayuno a su novia podía ponerla tan feliz y aquí estaba ella preparándole su avena favorita a Carina.

“No pensé verte feliz al cocinar bella” Me dijo mientras se sentaba enfrente mío y me sonreía

“Que te puedo decir nena, todo sea por mi chica” Le dije mientras ponía su plato de avena enfrente de ella y le servía un poco de ese café espresso que le gustaba a ella, al parecer mi café era muy insípido para su paladar italiano. “Aun no puedo creer que solo eso cuente como un desayuno para ti” Le señale su plato mientras yo comía un poco de tocino y se fijo como en mi plato tenia tostadas de aguacate con huevos.

“Su desayuno es mucho para mi estomago italiano bella” Me fije en como saboreaba su café y se ponía un mechón de detrás de su oreja. Se veía hermosa.

Después de terminar nuestros desayunos y pasar mas de lo necesario dándonos besos de despedida, me encontraba en mi oficina, tenia que terminar este papeleo pronto o el turno iba a ser una tortura para mí. Un golpe en la puerta sonó y vi como Andy asomaba la cabeza

“Capitana ¿podemos hablar?”

“Pase y siéntese Teniente Herrera” Deje mi papeleo aun lado y me acomode mejor en mi silla para prestarle atención.

Mi relación con Andy no estaba en los mejores términos, poco sabia de su relación con Sullivan y eso fue por que a Travis se le salió decirlo, quería de regreso a mi mejor amiga, pero no podía presionarla, así que íbamos a su manera, ahora por lo menos teníamos una relación buena de Capitana-Teniente.

“Yo solo quería decirte que estaremos en un turno largo, a lo mejor cuando dejes de sufrir con este papeleo podríamos charlar, no como Capitana, me refiero a una charla de mejores amigas” Su pedido me tomo por sorpresa, me alegraba saber que Andy poco a poco volvía a tenerme confianza. “A Vic se le salió decir que se haría lesbiana por tu novia, eso me sorprendió, no creí que iba tan en serio señorita _la monogamia es para débiles_ sino mal recuerdo”

“Va muy en serio Andy, se lo que pensaba antes de las relaciones, pero con Carina todo es diferente, estoy dispuesta a todo por ella” Estaba segura que tenía esa sonrisa de enamorada cada que hablo sobre Carina, Andy me sonrió al verme de esta manera “Y solo para aclarar dije que la monogamia es para la gente dedicada y yo puedo ser muy dedicada” Le sonreí mientras me recostaba un poco más en mi silla.

“Me alegro que la hayas encontrado, espero y pueda conocerla pronto”

“Eso me encantaría Andy, y ya que estamos en la charla de nuestros amores ¿Cómo te va con Sullyvan? Me dijeron que salió bien de su cirugía” Al instante de decir eso me arrepentí de tocar un tema doloroso para ella, pude ver como agachó la cabeza y suspiró.

“Robert me pidió un tiempo, después de la cirugía dijo que tenia que estar solo por un par de meses para tratar de superar por completo su problema con los medicamentos, iba tratar de darle espacio para que lo pensara, pero luego la pandemia llego y creo que estar alejados por un tiempo es la mejor opción” Podía decir por la mirada que tenia que Andy necesitaba a alguien en quien apoyarse, ella sabía que a pesar de todo siempre iba a estar para apoyarla.

“¿Vas a volver a vivir con Jack?”

“No, cuando viví con Jack el y yo volvimos a acostarnos, sé que ahora es diferente y no le haría eso a Robert, pero quiero evitarme mal entendidos. No se aun si alguien me aceptaría ahora en medio de una pandemia, todo se ha vuelto tan complicado”

Sabía que Andy necesitaba mi ayuda y aun que ofrecerle el irse a vivir conmigo estaba en la punta de mi lengua tome un respiro y me recordé que ya no es solo mi departamento, Andy no solo se iría a vivir conmigo ahora estaba Carina y también era su departamento.

Me levante de repente y agarre mi teléfono “Me permites un segundo, ahora vuelvo” Me apure a ir a mi cuarto y marque rápidamente a Carina. Dos tonos después ella contesto.

“Ciao bella, tan rápido me extrañas” Podía escuchar su tono juguetón a través del teléfono

“Yo siempre te extraño nena” Sacudí un poco la cabeza tratando de concentrarme en lo que le quería decirle a Carina “Hay una razón por la que te hablé”

“¿Me debo de preocupar?” Sin duda estaba asustando a Carina

“¡No! Claro que no nena, no es nada malo”

“Entonces te escucho bella, de que se trata”

“Andy volvió a hablarme hoy y me conto como Sullyvan le pidió un tiempo, ella no tiene muchas opciones donde ir ahora, su papá murió, su mejor amigo y exnovio murió, no puede volver a vivir con Jack porque también es su ex, Dean vive con su bebé y su hermana y Travis ya vive con Vic. Se me ocurrió que podía ayudarla y que se fuera a vivir con nosotras, solo serían un par de meses mientras arregla las cosas con su esposo, pero también es tu departamento nena y no quiero obligarte a nada, si no te gusta la idea ya buscare otra solución, es solo que Andy es mi mejor amiga y no tenemos la mejor relación ahora y tal vez con esto nos podamos acercar más y volver a ser como antes, pero claro que ahora estás conmigo y respeto tu decisión y si dices que no lo entenderé de verd-

“Maya respira por favor” Carina me interrumpió, dándome cuenta que estaba divagando y quedándome sin aire.

“Si, lo siento” Tomé un gran respiro y volví a hablar “Entonces nena, ¿qué dices?”

“Gracias por tomarme en cuenta bella, y no te preocupes Andy puede vivir con nosotras, será divertido. Ayuda a tu amiga”

“Gracias por entender nena, te prometo que te comprare el vino que quieras para compensarte”

“No tienes que compensarme nada bella, aunque no negaría aun buen vino” A través del teléfono pude escuchar como alguien le hablaba “Lo siento bella me tengo que ir, tengo un parto que atender,”

“Esta bien, ve a hacer lo tuyo, cuídate”

“Cuídate tu igual. **_Ti amo bella_** ”

“ **Te amo más** ”

Después de colgar me quedé unos segundos más solo para tratar de relajarme y con un gran respiro volví a salir. Andy seguía ahí, me senté en mi escritorio enfrente de ella “Te puedes mudar conmigo”

“¿Qué?”

“Vamos Andy, mudarte conmigo es la mejor opción, soy mejor partido que Jack y lo sabes. Me encantaría ayudarte” Pude ver como dudaba de lo que decía “Y siendo sincera me encantaría volver a tenerte cerca, eres mi mejor amiga Herrera siempre quiero que estemos cerca”

“¿Segura de que estas de acuerdo con eso?”

“¡Por supuesto! Nos encantaría tenerte de compañera”

“¿ _Nos?”_

Cierto, ella no sabia de Carina “Bueno veras cuando te dije que era en serio con Carina era **muy** en serio, ella se mudó conmigo” Le solté así sin mas

“¡¿QUE ELLA QUE?!” Andy se paro de repente y me agarro de los hombros “¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a Maya Bishop? Esto si que es una sorpresa”

“Ja Ja Ja” Exprese de forma sarcástica “Se que te puede sorprender, pero estoy enamorada ¿ok? Ni una palabra de esto a nadie” La amenace mientras le apuntaba con un dedo.

“O no, esto lo va a saber Vic.” Me agarro de las manos “Pero hablando en serio Maya, me alegro por ti” Me abrazo y después de tanto tiempo por fin pude respirar mejor sabiendo que Andy y yo íbamos sanando. “Ahora cuéntame, ¿ella es buena en la cama?”

“No hablare de eso contigo”

“¡Vamos! Solo un poco de información”

“No aquí, mejor en nuestro departamento _compañera_. ¿Trato?”

Andy me sonrió “De acuerdo, _compañera”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maya: Eres tan dulce que con solo verte me da diabetes  
> Carina:...  
> Carina: Eso me pasa por salir con americanos  
> Andy: Ella solo se vuelve peor cada vez

**Author's Note:**

> gracias google traductor
> 
> Maya: Hey Carina ¿sabes cual es mi peso ideal?  
> Carina: No ¿Cual es?  
> Maya: El de tu pecho sobre el mío grr  
> Carina:...  
> Vic: ...No se como es que consiguió a la italiana sexy


End file.
